A Pregnant Oscar
by Angel Of Versailles
Summary: Oscar is pregnant and she wants to tell her husband, André, about it. How would André react to the good news? One-shot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**Summary : Oscar is pregnant and she wants to tell her husband, André, about it. How would André react to the good news?**

**A.N : My first RoV Fanfic, so please be nice to me :) I was inspired by one of the topic in LO Forum with the same title of this fic. I hope you will like it. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Pregnant Oscar<strong>

Oscar caressed slowly and gently her (still) flat belly. She was just informed by the doctor that she was four-weeks pregnant by now. Needless to say that the news left her stunned and open-mouthed for a while. She had never imagined before that she would become a mother someday, even after she was married to André, not because she didn't like children. She loved them for sure. She even had shared a great chemistry with the belated crown prince Joseph, crown prince Charles, princess Mary Theresse and also with her little _unbelievable_ niece, Loulou. She was so good with kids. But this time was so different. She was going to have her own kid. A little wonder that she had made together with her husband. A new life that had been created by the beautiful love she had shared with André. A true manufacture of their strong and eternal bond. She would feel her baby growing inside her before she gave birth the little creature to the world. After that she should raise and educate them until they grew up.

Somehow, deep down in her heart, beside all the joy and happiness feelings after hearing the news, she also felt so scared. She never knew how to be a good mother. Her teachers at the military academy never taught that lesson to her. Well, she never had a normal life as a woman before. She used to live as a man, as a soldier, the heir of de' Jarjayes, although it was already became a part of her past since she had chosen to leave the military life after the revolution and devoted her life to be a real woman and a good wife for her beloved husband.

Oscar shook her head, causing her magnificent golden hair waved up in the air. Although she had changed her military uniform to the many various colours of a simple gown everyday like a real woman should be, she still chose to let her hair cascaded in long waves over her back. Sometimes if she was very busy with her new duties as a housewife, she would have just tightened them up over her head like a ponytail. _"I can't believe this. I'm going to be a mother?" _Oscar thought in disbelief. It was like one of the most hilarious thing in the world. Imagine, the bravest and strongest former Woman Commander of French Guard and Royal Guard who led her armies to the glorious victory in the revolution and used to be so manly than any other man alive in her regiment was became nothing than just a normal married-woman who was wearing dress and doing housewife chores now. And if it wasn't enough, imagine her well-built and unshakable body which used to wrap by the formal attire neck over heels would be transformed into a pregnant-woman body in just few months away. Allain and the other former members of Company B French Guard would definitely make a good joke on this once they knew about the news and would tease her and André to die over and over again about this situation. Well, how wonderful love could be and how amazing what love could do to a person.

Oscar heaved a heavy sigh. "_There's nothing to be worried about" _She assured herself. Granny –her new nickname for her old nanny who was also the grandmother of her husband- would be so glad to help her during her pregnancy time until she delivered her baby. And maybe, Granny would also like to stay with her and André to help them raise their child, beside this baby would be her great grandchildren after all. She was also so sure that her mother and her sisters would extend their support for her too. And as for her father, Oscar knew very well that he would be so happy if she could give him a grandson to become the next heir of de' Jarjayes family. Nothing should be worried about from the General anymore since he had already accepted André to be his son-in-law.

But the most important thing, there was André, her dearly-loved husband. Oscar knew, once André found out that he would become a father, he would take good care of herself and their unborn baby. It was so positive that André would be a very good father for their children since he was so gentle but also firm at the same time. After all there was no doubt that he had a very high level of patience because he was the only one who could handle Loulou and stand against all the wraths and stubbornness of Oscar. She had decided to deliver this news to André tonight before they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Oscar was lying on the bed, waiting for her husband to join her. This was another little change that had happened in her life after she got married with André; once upon a time, she used to sleep alone on her king-sized bed in her massive bedroom. She even didn't want to share her bed with anybody. But now, she really didn't mind to share the medium-sized bed in her new standard bedroom with her husband. It was all because she couldn't sleep without having her husband's strong arms wrapped her fragile body tenderly through the entire night. He was her private blanket.

"Why are you still awake, Oscar?" asked André once he reached the bed.

"I was waiting for you" replied Oscar, smiling.

"Hmm….is there something wrong?" concerned André. He finally lied himself beside his wife on the bed. Gently took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Nothing" Oscar said as she leaned herself more to André's embrace "Is it wrong for a wife waiting her husband to sleep together with her?"

André's smile at her respond and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He always loved when Oscar addressed herself as his wife. "It's not a wrong thing at all"

The young couple stayed held each other for a while before Oscar thought that it was the perfect time for her to tell him about her pregnancy.

"André" began Oscar, feeling more than ready to deliver the news. She silently wondered if her face was glowing by now. "Have I told you that Bernard and Rosalie want us to become the godparents for their upcoming baby?"

"Yes, you've told me about it last week, remember?" André said.

"Isn't it wonderful? I mean, the two of them finally will become parents" Stated Oscar. Still smiling, she now began to play with André's sleeping form.

"You think so?" Andrè asked, causing Oscar to raise her head from his chest to face him.

"What? You don't think it's a wonderful thing? Having a child of your own and become a parent?" Inquired Oscar.

André looked at her "Oh, c'mon Oscar! A baby? You have to get up at nights, change the dirty diapers, give him a milk or carry him whenever he cries. Not mention all the fuss we are going to get through during the pregnancy time because I heard that a pregnant woman could be so unbelievable; mood swings and cry over something so silly that it doesn't even funny. To be truth Oscar, I don't think I can handle you when you're pregnant. I mean you've already a moody and stubbornness person now, I can't imagine what will happen to you once you're carrying a baby inside your belly for nine months"

Oscar stared at the man in front of her with pure horror. How could he said that? Was he really her husband after all or just a freak clone that had stolen her husband's body? Tears of sadness and frustration finally began to take its place in her brilliant blue eyes. She was so ready to give him a very hard slap on his cheek when she felt his arms caressed her hair tenderly.

"Oscar" he gently scolded her "I was only joking"

"Your joke was not funny at all" Oscar howled as she began to cry and give a slight punch on André's chest.

André just laughed at his wife reaction to his little prank. He held her again close to his heart, rubbing her back to calm her down. "I'm so happy to be a godfather for Bernard and Rosalie's baby, Oscar" he said tenderly to the sobbing blonde in his arms.

"Really? You're not joking again this time, aren't you?" Oscar lifted her still teary eyes to meet the wonderful emerald sight of her husband, seeking for the truth in his words.

Andrè nodded and smiled, washing away gently the remnant tears in her bright blue gaze. "Of course, cheriè. In fact I'm so happy for them too. Becoming parents is the most wonderful thing in the world"

Oscar smiled and answered him "Yes, it is", placing her arm on her belly as she snuggled closer to Andrè's warm embrace. The two of them stayed that way for few minutes before Andrè broke the silence by saying :

"Can you imagine having a cute little baby someday, Oscar?"

That sudden question swiftly brightened her angelic face. "Actually I can" exclaimed Oscar. Sure she could. She even had started imagining having not only one, but two until three cute little babies.

"I hope someday we're going to have our own children to spoil" Andrè said. Little did he know that less than nine months he would get to spoil his own flesh and blood.

_Tell him now!_

Oscar rose and leaned over to whispered something in his ear. "We're going to have a baby, Andrè"

Andrè looked at her and kissed her briefly "I know, cheriè. We're going to have a baby one day"

Oscar shook her head, knowing that Andrè wasn't taking the news she just said to him seriously. "No Andrè" She said, placing her arms on his handsome face so that he could looked at her face. "You and me….we're going to have a baby soon"

Suddenly, all the colors drained from his face as the words finally sinked in his mind. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped few inches from its place. "What do you mean, Oscar?"

Oscar faced him tenderly. "We are going to have a baby soon" she repeated her words to him slowly and added another few words to confirm her previous statement "Remember all the morning sickness I have in these few days?"

Andrè nodded.

"You were so worried about my condition at that time. I told you that it might be just a cold"

André nodded again.

"You insisted me to go to the doctor"

André moved up and down his head for the third times.

"Well, I went to the doctor this morning while you went off to work together with Bernard and he said that I'm four-weeks pregnant by now"

Now, it was André's turn to cry. "Is that true, Oscar?" He asked. A smile blossomed in his face as he pulled her close to his side once again and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He didn't need to hear her answer because he knew by heart that she didn't tell a lie to him. Not about this.

"Oh God! I'm so happy" André exclaimed, giving his wife a kiss on the lips, deep enough to make them out of breath afterward. When he pulled away, he was so stunned when he saw a sad expression bloomed in Oscar's beautiful face.

"What's the matter, cheriè?" he concerned. " Don't you dare to tell me that you're not happy about this".

"I'm so happy, Andrè" Oscar said. "It's just….."

"Just?..."

"It's just I don't know anything at all about raising a baby" she finished her line, looking a bit red in the face and caused André to laugh.

"Don't laugh, André! It's true. I've never been a mother before. I used to carry a gun and a sword not a little bundle of life in my arms" Oscar wailed.

"I've never been a father before too, Oscar" André said "But somehow I know that we're going to make it through" He took Oscar's face in the palms of his hands, forcing her to stare at him. And as their eyes met, he gave her an assurance look. "There's nothing to be worried about, cheriè. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm sure you're going to be a great mother"

"How can I be a great mother if I don't know how to raise a baby?" Oscar insisted, feeling a little bit irritate by the calm gesture of her husband. _How can he be so calm at this huge thing? We're going to have a baby for heaven's sake, not a horse! He's acting as if he's already a master of raising a baby._

André heaved a heavy sigh. Oscar was so uptight about this. "You have me. I will always be by your side to help you. We're going to raise our baby together, of course with the help of our families and friends". And he lowered himself again to showered her lips with a heartfelt kiss.

After long moments, he pulled back, happy to see the light was back in her eyes, making her looked more radiant than ever. "And if this could make you feel much better, I don't mind waking up at nights to change the dirty diapers and dealing with your pregnancy hormones. Oh yeah, I will also cook all the foods that you're craving, even in the middle of the night."

Oscar laughed joyfully at her husband's promises. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to add few things in her husband's list-to-do during her pregnancy time. "Don't forget that you must rub my back and feet every night, not make fun of me when I become fat, let me cry when I want to cry, spoil me everyday and night-which means that you must do all the daily household chores and…."

"And?" André asked patiently, smiling gently.

"And if it's a girl we're going to name her Françoise (André nodded in agreement, knowing for sure that it'd be a perfect name for their future daughter. A "woman" version of his wife's name), but if it's a boy we're going to name him Fersen" Oscar said firmly.

"WHAT?" André yelled in pure shock.

"Why? You don't like it? Okay, we could name him Hans Axel or maybe Victor" Oscar said innocently, enjoying the change on her husband's face at her prank. Revenge is always good.

"OSCAR!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>So, please tell me what do you think? ;-)<p>

Anyway, English is not my mother language. So please bear with me if there are few grammar mistakes.


End file.
